freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Freddy Fazbear is one of the starter characters in FNaF World. Appearance Freddy Fazbear is a brown animatronic bear with blue eyes, appearing as a smaller version of his counterpart from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He wears a black top hat, and carries a microphone in his right hand. He has two buttons on his chest, while the original has none. His attack animation shows him raising his microphone and tossing it. Attacks Strategy Freddy Fazbear is a great starting character both for offense and buffs. It is recommended to use Birthday as his first move, as this will raise the stats of the entire party. A well-timed Birthday can pull a losing team out of impending doom. Mic Toss is recommended when quickly finishing off a single enemy is necessary, but it is most useful for a starting player who has not made it to Choppy's Woods. Pizza Wheel deals relatively decent damage to enemies, having a chance to deal damage up to six times for each enemy. It is a very powerful move for starting players, and with characters that apply debuffs/damage over time (e.g. Foxy) can easily drain the HP of groups of enemies. It is not recommended for use at the very beginning, as its starter damage is considerably low in comparison to Mic Toss. Because of the stronger enemies and limited attacks, however, Freddy Fazbear is not recommended for the later part of the game. Gallery Gameplay Freddy_load.png|Freddy's loading screen. FreddyIcon.png|Freddy's icon from the Character Select screen. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|Freddy, along with others making an appearance in the title screen. 3D FreddyWalk3D.gif|Freddy walking in the 3D overworld (click to animate). FreddyBoat.gif|Freddy on a boat in the 3D overworld (click to animate). Freddy3DOverworld.png|Freddy in the 3D overworld. FreddyBoat.png|Freddy as he appears in the DeeDee's Fishing Hole minigame. FNaF57FreddyIdle.gif|Freddy's idle animation in FNaF 57: Freddy in Space (click to animate). FNaF57FreddyWalk.gif|Freddy as he appears in FNaF 57: Freddy in Space (click to animate). FNaF57FreddyCrouch.gif|Freddy's crouching animation from FNaF 57: Freddy in Space (click to animate). FNaF57FreddyJump.gif|Freddy's jumping animation in FNaF 57: Freddy in Space (click to animate). 2D SadDeskManFreddy.gif|Freddy in the 8-bit house and clock minigames (click to animate). FreddyWalk.gif|Freddy's overworld sprite before the 1.1 update (click to animate). Freddy1stGlitch.gif|Freddy down one Sub-Tunnel (click to animate). Freddy2ndGlitch.png|Freddy down two Sub-Tunnels. Freddy3rdGlitch.png|Freddy down three Sub-Tunnels. FreddyOMC.gif|Freddy down four Sub-Tunnels (click to animate). Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Freddy in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Freddy in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Freddy in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Freddy in the second "Update 2" teaser. FreddyHalloween.gif|Freddy in the FNaF World: Halloween Edition. Trivia * As in the overworld, in DeeDee's minigame Freddy is the only animatronic who appears in the boat. *Freddy has more counterparts than any character in the game, totaling 13 (18 if enemies are counted). *Freddy wears buttons in FNaF World but not in the original game, Five Nights at Freddy's. **Another difference is that he is missing freckles on his muzzle. **Another difference is that Freddy has upper teeth. ***Oddly, Withered Freddy from the core series has nearly the same appearance as Freddy, but with different skin, eyes, microphone and broken parts. ****It is likely that Freddy is what the core series Freddy would have looked like before the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, rather than the incarnation of Five Nights at Freddy's. *If the player clicks on Freddy's nose while in the title screen, it makes a honking sound, similar to clicking on Freddy's nose in several of his appearances in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. *Freddy is the only character the player can play as in the Overworld, even if he isn't in their party. *Freddy doesn't have black rings around his eyes, unlike in Five Nights at Freddy's. This applies to every animatronic. **In fact, those black rings are empty spaces in the mask of the character's suit, where the animatronic's endoskeleton can sometimes be seen. *It seems that Freddy's attack animation is mainly for his "Mic Toss" attack. **This can be proven by the fact that Freddy loses his microphone within the animation. ***However, with "Pizza Wheel", this could be interpreted as Freddy throwing pizza, or possibly directing them. **The same applies to Toy Freddy. *In the 2D overworld, Freddy rode a lily-pad in Lilygear Lake, while in the 3D version he rides a boat, similar to the Dee Dee's Fishing Hole minigame. *Though Freddy is the first character to show up on the Character Selection, he's not the only character to be available on the Character Selection. Errors *In the 1.1 update, Freddy appears to be lacking eyebrows when he is on land. However, in Lilygear Lake, he has his eyebrows. *If the Update 2 characters are used in an earlier update, they are replaced by a Freddy with only non-functioning Mic Tosses. **This is possibly meant to be a placeholder for unused character values, or a test character used to test idle and attack animations, as well as animations for the attacks themselves. *If one looks closely, his right leg is clipping through the toe a little bit. **His right feet also seems to be untacting a bit. Category:FNaF World Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Classics (FW)